S8E16: A Wrath in a Trance
It is the sixteenth and final episode of Season 8 in the Yang and Ruby Confront the Walking Dead series. Select scenes in this chapter is imagined in IMAX 70MM. Plot Points * RWBY recruits, alongside Rick's group, the Hilltop, the Kingdom, and the Oceanside, over 3800 anime characters from hundreds of different universes to take part in the final battle against Salem, Negan and the Saviors, along with fighting an army of 2500 creatures of Grimm. * Ruby uses her silver eyes during the final battle when seeing one of the anime characters die, annihilating every remaining Grimm in the battlefield. * In the end, the anime characters at some point celebrate Blake and Weiss' wedding. List of Animes Featured in The Final Battle * Animes: RWBY, Little Witch Academia, Darling in the Franxx, Kill La Kill, Maria the Virgin Witch, Fairy Tail, Gurren Lagann, Gate, Konosuba, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Black Butler, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Fullmetal Alchemist, B: The Beginning, the Fate/series, Revolutionary Girl Utena, the Sword Art Online Series, Undefeated Bahamut Champion, the Soul Eater series, Knight's & Magic, Persona 5: The Animation, Blame!, Cowboy Bebop, Stein's Gate, Berserk, Death Note, Bleach, Attack on Titan, Hunter x Hunter, City Hunter, Violet Evergarden, Code Geass, Gungrave, Space Patrol Luluco, Squid Girl, Hacka Doll, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Claymore, Mitsuboshi Colors, Eureka Seven, Katanagatari, Simoun, Shattered Angels, Vividred Operation, Princess Tutu, Bakemonogatari, Knights of Sidonia, Yuki Yuna is a Hero!, Inuyasha, Sound of the Sky, The Twelve Kingdoms, Escaflowne, Ergo Proxy, FLCL, The Slayers, Ouran High School Host Club, Princess Principal, Izetta: The Last Witch, Michiko and Hatchin, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Bodacious Space Pirates, Space Pirate Captain Harlock, A Place Further Than the Universe, Trigun, the Blood series, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, XXXHolic, Crest of the Stars, Texhnolyze, the Kiddy Grade series, Dog Days, Appleseed, Kiznavier, Astro Boy, Angelic Layer, Angel Links, Plastic Memories, the Love Live! series, Blue Gender, Swordgai: The Animation, The Seven Deadly Sins, the Magi series, One Punch Man, My Hero Academia, Kakegurui, Vampire Knight, Devilman Crybaby, Blue Exorcist, School-Live!, Assassination Classroom, Ajin: Demi-Human, Kuromukura, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet, the Cutie Honey series, A.I.C.O: Incarnation, Children of the Whales, The Boy and the Beast, When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere, Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions, Nagi-Asu: A Lull in the Sea, The Asterisk War, One Piece, Napping Princess, The Irregular at Magic High School, Nanana's Buried Treasure, Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash, How Not to Summon a Death Lord, Now and Then, Here and There, Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody, Anohana: The Flower We Lay Behind, Basilisk, Gamers!, New Game, The Ancient Magus' Bride, In This Corner of the World, Gabriel Dropout, Clockwork Planet, gen:LOCK, Konohana Kitan, Magical Girl Raising Project, Urahara, Re:ZERO, Danganronpa, Bikini Warriors, Chivalry of a Fallen Knight, Overlord, Akame Ga Kill, Chaos Dragon, Celestial Method, Is It Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, The Devil is a Part-Timer!, Snow White with the Red Hair, Sky Wizards Academy, Riddle Story of Devil, Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid, Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress, How to Keep a Mummy, Blend S, Cyborg 009, Day Break Illusion, Tokyo Ravens, Seven Mortal Sins, Date-A-Live, Black Dynamite, Inferno Cop, Infinite Stratos, Accel World, Isuca, Last Hope, Rail Wars!, Log Horizon, World Conquest Zvezda Plot, Freezing, Neo Yokio, Chaos;Head, Rio: Rainbow Gate!, Ghost in the Shell, Afro Samurai, Strike Witches, My-HIME, Rosario + Vampire, We Without Wings, Strawberry Panic, Bang Dream, Planet With, Black Clover, Robot Girls Z, Armed Girl's Machiavellism, Himegoto, Dragon Crisis, Urusei Yatsura, The Wallflower, Valrave the Liberator, WorldEnd, The Silver Guardian, Devil May Cry, Pandora Angels, Queen's Blade, Doraemon, Grenadier, Nobunga the Fool, Twin Star Exorcists, Lupin III, Fireball, Midnight Crazy Trail, Nisekoi, Project A-ko, Yuri Kuma Arashi, Highschool of the Dead, Sirius the Jaeger, Earth Maiden Arijura, Miss Monochrome, WIXOSS, Majestic Prince, Pop Team Epic, Lost Song, K, Outbreak Company, Unbreakable Machine-Doll, Kiss Him, Not Me, Tears to Tiara, Dragon Hunter, Psycho-Pass, The Familiar of Zero, Star Driver, Busuo Shinki, Sherlock Hound, Gunslinger Girl, Space Dandy, Kampfer, Chronos Ruler, Made in Abyss, Btooom!, Needless, Guilty Crown, Absolute Duo, Fist of the North Star, Killing Bites, Comet Lucifer, Gantz, Macross Frontier, Ballad of a Shinigari, Cross Ange, Noragami, Black Rock Shooter, Divergence Eve, Yuri!!! on Ice, Caligula, Kiba, Stellvia, High School DxD, Luck & Logic, Kino's Journey, Flip Flappers, Tiger & Bunny, Fire Emblem, Sky Girls, Kantai Collection, R-15, Space OCs, Gatchaman Crowds, Princess Resurrection, Those Who Hunt Elves, Hanasaku Iroha, Uta No Prince-Sama, Rewrite, Drifters, Aldnoah.Zero, Senyu, Aria the Scarlet Ammo, Aquarion Logos, Ragnastrike Angels, Rage of Bahamut, Sailor Moon, Shiyan Pin Jiating, Vivid Strike, Closers: Side Blacklambs, Symphogear, Oh My Goddess!, Doki Doki Literature Club, Castle Town Dandelion, Durarara!!, No.6, C3, Samurai Champloo, Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Kiki's Delivery Service, When Marnie Was There, Mary and the Witch's Flower, Iroduko: The World in Colors, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Dropkick on My Devil, Goblin Slayer, Revue Starlight, A Certain Scientific Accelerator, Manaria Friends, Girly Air Force, Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Matosan, Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, Release the Spyce, Zombieland Saga, Happy Sugar Life, * '''Cameos: '''Pokemon (Pikachu), Segeta Sanshiro, Honkai Impact, Princess Mononoke, Trivia * It is known to have the biggest count of anime characters in the final fanfic chapter for Yang and Ruby Confront the Walking Dead's Season 8, and from this Season 8 finale, the characters will all reprise for the next couple seasons of the fanfic series, along with some certain new others. * The S8 finale chapter will have some graphic moments during the final battle. * The anime characters' battle is very similar to Ready Player One, with the song We're Not Gonna Take It playing.